This phase I-II study will test three dosage levels to find the highest tolerated dose of the study drug (TG1031). Additional objectives of this study include: determination of the effect of increasing the frequency of vaccination; and the safety and tolerance of a multiple dose regimen using VV-MUC1-IL2.